Death
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Death is can be painful or it can lead to happiness. Sequel to Wedding dress.


**Moon: Hey I've finally decided what the sequel should be. I'm only going to say this one time someone will die. There's your warning. I don't own anything. **

Ikuto… When will you come back? Tadase and I are divorced. I still remember that day it was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. Right after we got married. I still remember everything.

"_Well minna, shall we go to the reception?"_

_I noticed that Utau was crying._

"_Utau, what's wrong?"_

_She buried her face into her hands and Kukai was holding her. Through her tears she managed to say," Amu, I thought you loved Ikuto."_

"_What? I always thought he was joking with me."_

"_No. He loved you so much. Enough to accept what was going on."_

_I was shocked. I ran out of the church to see if Ikuto was still here. In defeat I stared at the ground and starting crying. Ikuto really did love me? Through my tears I saw something shining. I wiped my tears and picked it up. I was a ring with a diamond heart. I examined it closely and saw something inscribed on to it. To my strawberry, Amu. Only one person calls me strawberry. Ikuto did love me. I covered my face again. _

"_Amu-chan." I looked behind me to see Tadase "If you truly think you love Ni-san then we will divorce."_

"_Thank you Tadase. Utau Where is Ikuto?"_

_She looked away and answered in a small voice."I'm sorry Amu but he's probably on a plane right now. Traveling to be well known around the world. Until he can truly smile and be happy for you he won't come back until that happens."_

That day was 10 years ago. I haven't dated since my divorce. I just focus on work and my friends. I work as a consular. I choose this because I wanted to help kids believe in dreams.

Soon after most of the drama faded Kukai and Utau and Nagihiko and Rima got married. Then 3 years after that Tadase finally asked Lulu out and Yaya and Kairi are still dating. I think that Yaya is getting impatient Kairi still hasn't propose.

I heard my phone ring. It was Utau.

"Moshi moshi."

"Amu! Ikuto's back!"

I was happy but hear her say that Ikuto was back but why did she sound so panicky?

"Utau," I began.

"Amu go to Tokyo Hospital! Hurry!"

She hung up right after. I got my keys and went out to my motorcycle. I drove as quickly as I could. When I got there I saw everyone there. With a troubled expression.

Then Utau came out rushing to me. "Saaya followed Ikuto from France. When she found out that he was in love with you she stabbed him in the heart."

No this can't be happing. I felt tears falling down. I went in his room. I saw him with a lot of blooding flowing out his chest. Wires attached to different parts of his body making a beeping sound.

"Amu," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Ikuto," I said with tears still falling. I immediately started crying in his chest. "Don't leave."

"Amu, I just want to say one thing before I go." His voice was getting stronger. "I love you. You are my one and only love. Good bye."

His eyes were closed and the machines stopped. I screamed," NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" The tears continue to fall. Everyone came in the room. They saw me crying. Utau comfort me.

I want to be with him forever but now I can no longer feel his touch. I looked up and around until I found what I was looking for. A small knife. I grasp it. Before anyone could protest I plunged the knife into my heart and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in a flower garden in a simple white dress. I stood and looked around. Thinking," Am I dead?" I looked around and then hear a violin. I followed the sound. I went deeper and deeper in the garden until I saw a blue haired man.

I whispered one word. "Ikuto."

The man also said," Amu."

I ran to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with you."

He looked surprised. "You gave up living for me."

"That's how much I love you."

We kissed and remained for the rest of forever.

Meanwhile.

"Amu you can't die," screamed Utau.

"Utau it's too late."

"It can't be Tadase! It can't!" Tears fell down Utau's face.

"Why are you crying," questioned Rima.

"You should talk. You're crying as well."

Yaya yelled," Stop!"

Everyone looked at her. "Don't you think that Amu and Ikuto are now together forever they don't want us to be unhappy because they know that we'll meet again."

Now she was crying. "We will meet again."

The funerals happened a month after. They stood side by side engraved ion the stone was They are together for eternity. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Amu.

They cried hard but through the tears they were smiling. Their journey has finally ended and they can finally be happy.

**Moon: I hope you enjoyed. The reason I wrote it like this is because those who mourned for lost ones forget that they are not gone forever. Is this true or not? No one will know. But I believe that it R&R. **


End file.
